Danach
by Alfi
Summary: Der Letzte Kampf wurde gewonnen und nun beginnt ein neues Schuljahr auf Hogwarts. Zwei neue Lehrer und gegen mindestens einen von ihnen hat Snape etwas...
1. Kapitel eins

**Danach  
**  
_Disclaimer_: Mir gehört nix, alle Rechte an den Figuren und Orten aus Harry Potter gehören JKR und eventuell WB.

_Rating:_ PG 13 wegen Slash

_Warnings:_ Slash, OOC und AU! Wer das nicht mag kann hier aufhören zu lesen.

_Comment:_ Das hier ist meine erste Fic, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Und ja, ich habe den fünften Band gelesen, aber ich habe verdrängt, dass Sirius eigentlich nicht mehr lebt...  
  
DANKE an meine Beta-Fee Lynne Malfoy!!  
  
**Kapitel 1  
**  
Lilian Gray, Professor Severus Snape und Professor Remus Lupin standen in Professor Dumbledores Büro und warteten. Dann endlich, nach mehr als zehn Minuten unbehaglichen Schweigen erschien der Schulleiter. Er kam nicht, wie sonst, aus seinen Privaträumen, sondern durch die Tür, die zur Wendeltreppe hinaus führte. Er sah älter und erschöpfter aus, als je zuvor. Natürlich wussten alle, dass er weit über 100 Jahre alt war, doch man hatte es ihm nie angesehen. Der Kampf gegen Voldemort hatte wohl doch mehr seiner Energie gekostet, als er zugeben wollte. „Setzt euch, meine Lieben!", forderte er sie auf, nachdem er sich in den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch hatte sinken lassen. „Geht es euch allen wieder soweit gut?"Nachdem er diese wohl nur rethorische Frage gestellt hatte (die noch dazu vollkommen überflüssig war, denn Madam Pomfrey hätte sie sonst wohl unter keinen Umständen aus der Krankenstation entlassen), legte er die Fingerspitzen aneinander, streckte die Beine aus und beobachtete die drei Personen, die unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein können: Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke, war eine düstere, respekteinflössende Erscheinung. Immer in Schwarz gekleidet und der Schrecken aller Schüler. Er war ein Diener des dunklen Lords gewesen, doch hatte er die Seiten gewechselt und dem Orden des Phönix und besonders Dumbledore treu gedient. Daneben saß Remus Lupin, der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Er war ein Werwolf, doch anders als die meisten glaubten war er weder gefährlich noch düster. Im Gegensatz zu Snape liebten ihn die Schüler, denn er war immer fair und vergab gerne Hauspunkte. Die dritte Peron im Raum war die, die Dumbledore am längsten beobachtete. Lilian Gray, in weite, dunkle Roben gehüllt und das Gesicht verborgen unter einem dunklen Turban mit Schleier. Sie war das jüngste Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix.  
  
„Professor Dumbledore, sie mögen vielleicht alle Zeit der Welt haben, aber ich habe noch Stunden vorzubereiten, da in weniger als einer Woche das Schuljahr wieder beginnt. Würden sie also bitte aufhören zu schweigen und uns zu taxieren, als wären wir einige besonders leckere Zitronenbrausebonbons (dieses Wort spuckte er beinahe angewidert aus), die sie gedenken gleich zu verspeisen, und uns endlich erklären, was geschehen ist?!?", knurrte Snape in das Schweigen hinein. Dumbledore hob endlich an zu sprechen, da wurde er von einem ziemlich geschockt ausehendem Remus Lupin unterbrochen, der fassungslos Hogwarts' Tränkemeister anstarrte: „Ich glaubs nicht! Du hast tatsächlich einen Witz gemacht! Beim Barte des Merlin, das muss ich mir merken! Der 25. September, der Tag an dem Severus Snape einen Witz machte!", Lupin griff sich theatralisch an die Stirn und täuschte einen Ohnmachtsanfall vor. „Würdest du die Güte besitzen deine Klappe oder besser Schnauze zu halten!?", zischte Snape doch er wurde von Dumbledore unterbrochen: „Wenn ihr euch streiten wollt, geht runter in die Halle, dann haben die Bilder etwas Abwechslung, wenn ihr zuhören wollt, dann seid leise." Da keiner Anstalten machte zu gehen, begann Dumbledore mit einem ausführlichen Bericht. „... und dann konnten wir den dunklen Lord doch noch bezwingen."beendete Dumbledore den Bericht. „Man kann also sagen, dass ihr alle, eingeschlossen Sirius nur deshalb noch lebt, weil Remus als Werwolf viele der Todesser erledigte und Lilien ihn dann von der Schlacht weglockte." In das Schweigen hinein, das sich über den hellen, runden Raum gelegt hatte, hinein fragte Lilien: „Und was soll nun geschehen, da sich der Orden des Phönix aufgelöst hat?" Dumbledore seufzte: „Ich kann nicht sagen was geschehen wird, sicher ist nur, dass der Orden erst einmal nicht ins Leben zurück gerufen wird, da wir sehr viele unserer Freunde verloren haben, und die Übrigen sich jetzt um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten zu kümmern haben." Lupin, praktisch wie immer meinte: „O.K., aber was wird sich ändern, das uns betrifft? Was wird zum Beispiel aus Lilien und Sirius? Lilien hat ihre gesamte Familie verloren und Sirius hat praktisch nur für den Orden gelebt." „Ich muss einige neue Lehrer ernennen um das zu klären, denke ich," lächelte Dumbledore. „Minerva hat mir vorhin erklärt, dass sie zu ihrer Schwester nach Edinburgh ziehen wird und Verwandlungen nicht weiter unterrichten kann, genauso wie Professor Vektor zu seiner Familie nach Wales ziehen wird. Sirius wird Minervas Stelle übernehmen und Miss Gray hier wird, vorausgesetzt sie will, Arithmantik unterrichten." „Natürlich will ich!"stimmte Lilien zu. „Dann können sie alle jetzt gehen, Einzelheiten wegen dem nächsten Schuljahr werden heute Abend im Lehrerzimmer besprochen. Um sieben Uhr nach dem Essen.", mit einem Nicken entließ er die drei. „Ach, Remus, ich denke du solltest Sirius sagen, dass er freigesprochen wurde und nicht mehr gesucht wird und ihn fragen, ob er unterrichten will!", rief ihnen der Schulleiter hinterher, dann schloss sich die Tür hinter ihnen.  
  
Lilien stand etwas verloren am Ende der Treppe und wusste nicht genau, wohin sie nun gehen sollte. Sie kannte sich im Schloss nicht besonders gut aus, da sie erst seit drei Wochen hier in England war und sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was sie jetzt bis zum Abendessen machen sollte. Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken, als etwas an ihrer Robe zupfte „Wah!"die kleine Elfe sprang erschrocken zurück. „Tinky ist hier um Miiiss ihr Zimmer zu zeigen"quietschte die Elfe verschüchtert. „Oh, entschuldige, du hast mich grade ziemlich erschreckt." „Wollen Miiiss das Turmzimmer, das über der Halle, oder das in den Kerkern?"fragte die Elfe und schaute sie etwas schief an, offenbar hatte sie noch nie eine Frau mit Turban gesehen. „Hm, ich denke ich will das... das Turmzimmer."„Folgen sie Tinky, Tinky wird sie hinführen."sagt die Elfe und hüpfte den Gang entlang und etliche Treppen hinauf. Lilien begann gerade, sich dafür zu verfluchen, dass sie das Turmzimmer gewählt hatte, da blieb die Elfe so plötzlich stehen, dass sie fast in sie hineingelaufen wäre.  
  
TBC   
  
Wenn's euch gefallen hat, schickt mir doch büdde ein Review!


	2. Kapitel zwei

Danach  
  
Disclaimer: Siehe erstes Kapitel Warnings: Auch siehe erstes Kapitel Comment: Wenn ich hier Reviews hätte, würd ich den Reviewern danken...  
Lynne: Sry, wenn ich dich hier jetzt hab unter den Tisch fallen lassen hochhelf  
  
DANKE!!! An meine Beta-Fee Lynne Malfoy, die ich jetzt feierlich in den Rang der Co-Autorin und Ideen-Fee erhebe. heb grins  
  
Kapitel zwei  
  
„Hier ist das Turmzimmer, Miiiss. Möchte Miiiss etwas zum Frühstück?", Tinky bringt es herauf."Lilien schüttelte den Kopf, bedankte sich bei der Elfe und betrat das Zimmer, das von nun an ihr Zuhause sein sollte.  
  
Das Zimmer, das Lilien betrat war vollkommen rund. Der Boden war ein helles Parkett und die Wände waren Holzgetäfelt. Die rechte Hälfte des Raumes war das Wohnzimmer, welches von einem großen Kamin beherrscht wurde. Neben dem Kamin standen zwei große Bücherregale, die im Moment noch leer waren, und davor stand eine kleine Sitzgruppe aus einem Sofa, einem gemütlichen Sessel (beides aus dunkelrotem Leder) und einem kleinen Tisch. Gegenüber dem Eingang war eine Wendeltreppe und neben der Wendeltreppe war eine Tür, die in das Arbeitszimmer führte. Die Größe des Arbeitszimmers betrug ungefähr ein Viertel des ganzen Zimmers. An der äußeren Wand entlang schmiegte sich ein großer Schreibtisch, oberhalb der Tischplatte waren Fenster. Durch die andere Tür, die in diesen Raum führte gelangte man in eine kleine Küche mit Esstisch. Im Stockwerk darüber war das Schlafzimmer mit einem riesigen Himmelbett und das Bad, mit einer großen Badewanne und einer nicht weniger großen Dusche.  
  
Lilien hatte ihre Räume erkundet und in ihrem Arbeitszimmer eine Menge Bücher über Arithmantik und Astronomie gefunden. Da sie keinen Hunger hatte, und sowieso um zehn Uhr in die Winkelgasse wollte, um ihre Sachen aus dem Tropfenden Kessel zu holen und einzukaufen, setzte sie sich mit einem Buch auf das Sofa und begann zu lesen.  
  
Remus hörte zwar die Worte, die Dumbledore ihm nachrief, doch er brauchte einige Zeit um sie zu begreifen und seine Schritte statt zu seinen Privaträumen zur Krankenstation zu lenken. „Sirius sagen, dass er freigesprochen wurde und nicht mehr gesucht wird..."hallten die Worte in seinem Kopf nach. Sirius hatte so lange darauf warten müssen, dass ihm Gerechtigkeit widerfuhr, und nun konnte er, Remus, ihm diese Nachricht überbringen. Remus war, ohne es zu merken an der Krankenstation angelangt und hatte die Tür zur Hälfte geöffnet, war jedoch nicht eingetreten. Sirius war gerade dabei sich umzuziehen, er stand mit nacktem Oberkörper vor dem Stuhl, auf dem seine Kleider lagen. Remus spürte, dass er rot wurde. ‚Verdammt, was ist denn nun schon wieder mit mir los? Das ist meine bester Fruend und ich habe ihn während unserer Schulzeit schon oft genug nackt gesehen, also was soll das Jetzt bitteschön???' Er wartete, bis sich seine Gesichtsfarbe wieder normalisiert (und Sirius sich angezogen hatte), dann trat er ein. „ Hallo Sirius, schön zu sehen, dass es die wieder gut geht.", begrüßte er seinen alten Freund. „Oh, Remus! Was ist heute schon wieder los, Dumbledore war vorhin hier, hat mich gefragt wie es mir geht und ist dann wieder verschwunden. Und er hat noch mehr gezwinkert als üblich!?!" Sirius sah Remus mit verschränkten Armen an und Remus antwortete lächelnd: „Sitzt du gut, Tatze?"Sirius setzte ich auf das Bett, „Jetzt schon." „ Du wurdest freigesprochen. Du wirst nicht mehr gesucht und dein Konto bei Gringotts dürfte auch wieder freigegeben sein."Sirius war blass geworden und flüsterte: „Remus, du machst Witze."Doch als das Lächeln nicht aus dem Gesicht des Werwolfes wich, sprang er auf und umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Oh mein Gott, Remus.", Sirius schluchzte fast, „Ich habe so lange gewartet, diese Worte zu hören, ich bin endlich wieder ein vollständiger Mensch und kann tun und lassen, was ich will." In diesem Augenblick kam Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro, und scheuchte die beiden Männer aus der Krankenstation: „So sehr ich mich auch für sie freue, Mr. Black, ich muss hier noch aufräumen und da sind sie nun mal im Weg, wenn sie nicht in einem der Krankenbetten liegen." Vor der Tür musste Sirius sich erst mal setzen und Remus meinte: „Dumbledore lässt dich fragen, ob du Verwandlung unterrichten willst, Sirius. Minerva wird nicht weitermachen und er dachte wohl, dass du nicht in deinem Haus bleiben willst."Sirius starrte Remus nun vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht an: „Er will echt, dass ich unterrichte? Hat er... nein hat er nicht... Und ich soll echt?"„Ja, sollst du, aber jetzt komm mit, ich zeige dir wohl erst mal deine Privaträume, oder?"Er zog Sirius auf die Beine und ging mit ihm in zu seinem Zimmer.  
  
„Ich glaub, ich glaub's immer noch nicht.", wiederholte Sirius gerade zum x-ten Mal, als Remus über die Karte des Rumtreibers gebeugt plötzlich murmelte: „ Ich dachte mir schon, dass sie das Turmzimmer will.", aufstand und Sirius unterbrach: „ Wie wäre es, wenn wir mal sehen, ob Lilien deine Freisprechung mit uns feiern will?"„Gute Idee.", stimmte Sirius zu und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu Liliens Zimmer.  
  
Lilien war in das Vorwort vertieft, als es an ihre Tür klopfte. Verwundert darüber, wer jetzt etwas von ihr wollen konnte öffnete sie die Tür und stellte fest, dass es Sirius und Remus waren. „Kommt rein, ihr zwei.", forderte sie die beiden auf und dirigierte sie zu der Sitzgruppe. Remus und Sirius ließen sich auf das Sofa fallen, dann strahlte Sirius sie glücklich an: „Ich wurde freigesprochen! Kommst du mit, wir wollten das in den Den drei Besen feiern?"Lilien freute sich für ihn, und sagte ihm das aber sie meinte auch: „Tut mir leid, aber ich will noch in die Winkelgasse und ich muss meine Sachen aus dem Tropfenden Kessel holen." Sirius sah leicht enttäuscht aus, doch Remus meinte: „Macht nichts, dann kommen wir halt mit. Ich denke Sirius will sich sicher auch noch das Eine oder Andere kaufen. 


	3. Kapitel drei

Danach  
  
Disclaimer: Jaja... mir gehört nix aus dem Harry Potter- Universum, das gehört alles Rowling und WB... hoil Rating: immer noch PG 13... Warnings: AU, OOC (irgendwie logisch bei AU, oder?) und Slash Comment: Sry, das ist heute ein mickriges chap, ich weiß... Aber ich poste ja einen Tag früher! smile  
  
Danke an meine liebe Lynne Malfoy, die mich immer wieder inspiriert, Theorien über gewisse Personen für mich zu Papier bringt und stundenlang mit mir über Charaktere und ihre Widersprüche (und ihre Tatoos) diskutiert. Danke !!!  
  
Jaybe: Bin ich nicht toll? grins Cool, dass du das liest! Wenn du auch Ideen hast, immer her damit ! lol Slydawn: Wär schön, wenn du mir so was in Zukunft als E-Mail schicken könntest, ja? danke alle, die meine Fic lesen: büddebüddebüdde reviewt! Oder mailt mir, oder... ömm... was gibt's noch?  
  
Kapitel drei  
  
„Ihr könnt natürlich mitkommen, kein Problem. Ich sage euch aber gleich, dass ich wahrscheinlich in Flourish und Blotts ewig brauchen werde.", meinte Lilien zustimmend und sogleich hellten sich Sirius' und Remus' Minen wieder auf. „Äh, Lilien, ich will ja nicht indiskret sein, oder so, aber warum zum Geier trägst du diese Roben?", fragte Sirius und gleich nachdem er das ausgesprochen hatte, sah er leicht peinlich berührt zu Boden. „Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, Sirius, ich denke ich an deiner Stelle würde auch fragen. Ich komme, wie ihr wisst aus Südafrika und dort ist es ziemlich normal dunkle weite Roben zu tragen. Und als man anfing meine Familie zu verfolgen, da haben wir uns verschleiert, was auch in meiner Heimat nicht weiter aufgefallen ist." Inzwischen hörte auch Remus aufmerksam zu und fragte nun: „Und die Muggel? Du hast doch eine Zeit lang unter Muggeln gelebt, fanden die das nicht komisch?" „Nein, eigentlich nicht, in Südafrika laufen sehr viele Mensche verschleiert herum." „Ach so... aber, da du ja jetzt nicht mehr verfolgt wirst, kannst du doch eigentlich den Turban und das Tuch weglassen, oder?", meldete Sirius sich wieder zu Wort. „Hatte ich auch vor, ja. Ich komme gleich wieder, dann können wir von mir aus in die Winkelgasse aufbrechen."  
  
Lilien verschwand auf der Treppe nach oben und lies Sirius und Remus in ihrem Wohnzimmer zurück. Sirius wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, in seinem Inneren tobte immer noch ein Sturm der seltsamsten Gefühle. ‚Warum beim Henker hat mein Herz da vorhin diesen komischen Hüpfer gemacht, als ich Remus umarmt habe? Wir kennen uns seit unserem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts, er ist mein bester Freund, verdammt! Dieser dumme Hüpfer ist vermutlich nur auf die Neuigkeit, dass ich frei bin, zurück zu führen. Bei Merlin, ich bin wirklich frei!'  
  
Lilien kam die Treppe wieder hinunter und musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als sie sah, dass die Zwei leicht angespannt auf dem Sofa saßen und stur gerade aus schauten. ‚Ist da was im Busch? Ich kenne Remus jetzt doch seit sechs Jahren und Sirius war immer so etwas wie ein Bruder für ihn, also warum schweigen sich die zwei jetzt so an? Ich denke, das sollte ich mal im Auge behalten...' Ihre langen dunkelbraunen Haare hatte Lilien mit einem Stäbchen hochgesteckt, doch die weite, dunkle Robe trug sie immer noch. „Wolltet ihr was sagen, oder habt ihr euren Mund nur so zum Spaß offen stehen?", fragte sie belustigt, und musterte Sirius und Remus. „Ämmm...", „Öhhh...", kamen die sehr intelligenten Antworten der beiden. „Nein, scheinbar wolltet ihr nichts sagen. Dann können wir ja gehen, oder?" Die Freunde fingen sich wieder, nickten und stellten sich nun mit Lilien vor den Kamin, in dem von der einen Sekunde auf die andere ein Feuer flackerte. Lilien griff in eine Tasche ihrer Robe und warf dann eine Hand voll Flohpulver in das Feuer. Sie trat hinein, rief „Winkelasse!", und war schon verschwunden. Remus und Sirius wollten gerade ebenfalls in ihre Umhänge greifen, als sie bemerkten, dass das Feuer immer noch grün war, und so traten sie nacheinander hinein und folgten Lilien.  
  
Jaaaaa, ich weiß, das chap war zu kurz... dafür gibt's vielleicht nächstes mal ein ganz langes, kommt drauf an, wie schnell ich weiter schreibe und wie viele Reviews ich bekomme... hähä diabolischlach hörnerkrieg Bis denne, Alfi 


	4. Kapitel vier

Danach by Alfiriel  
  
Disclaimer: Siehe vorherige Kapitel, das deprimiert mich, das dauernd zu schreiben... Rating: PG13 Warnings: AU, OOC, Slash Comment:  
  
Danke!!! An Lynne Malfoy!!! HDGDL!!!  
  
Oh, was ich vielleicht erwähnen sollte: kann sein, dass Lynne und ich in nächster Zeit zusammen eine Fic veröffentlichen, das wird dann hier aber noch mal erwähnt.  
  
Und jetzt viel Spaß mit  
  
Kapitel vier  
  
Im Tropfenden Kessel stolperten Sirius und Remus nacheinender aus dem Kamin. Lilien war schon zur Theke gegangen und sprach mit Tom, dem Wirt. „Natürlich, Miss Gray, ich werde ihre Sachen nach Hogwarts bringen lassen. Bis heute Mittag um 12 Uhr sind die Sachen dort.", bestätigte gerade der Wirt und Lilien ging wieder zu Sirius und Remus, die ihre Kleider inzwischen wieder geordnet hatten. „Wenn es euch nicht stört, würde ich gern erst mal nur durch die Winkelgasse schlendern, ok?"„Klar, können wir machen, aber als erstes sollten wir zu Gringotts, oder? Du könntest Geld brauchen, wenn du einkaufen willst.", schlug Remus vor. Lilien nickte, dann gingen sie in den Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessel und Remus öffnete das Tor in die Winkelgasse.  
  
Nachdem alle drei bei Gringotts ihre Geldbeutel aufgefüllt hatten, schlenderten sie durch die Winkelgasse. Lilien blieb oft stehen, diesmal stand sie vor den Auslagen in „Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten". „Was ist, wollen wir reingehen? Du wolltest doch neue Kleider, oder?", fragte Sirius, der sich mit seinen Fingernägeln beschäftigt hatte. Doch Lilien schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: „Nein, eigentlich eher nicht. Ich denke, dass ich jetzt ja ziemlich alles gesehen habe und ich habe vor mir Muggel-London anzusehen."„Hm?!? Muggel- London!?!", schreckte Remus aus der Betrachtung eines langen, dunkelbraunen Mantels auf. „Ja, Muggel-London. Ihr müsst nicht mitkommen, wenn ihr nicht wollt."Doch die beiden hatten auf gar keinen Fall vor, Lilien den anderen Teil Londons alleine erkunden zu lassen und so beeilten sie sich, schnell wieder in den Tropfenden Kessel und dann in das andere London zu kommen. Als sie an der Abzweigung zu einer ziemlich düsteren Gasse vorbei kamen, fragte Lilien interessiert: „Wohin geht's denn da?"Und Sirius und Remus antworteten schnell: „Das ist die Nocturn-Gasse. Da wimmelt es nur so von schwarzen Magiern und solchem Gesindel.", und zogen sie weiter. Lilien jedoch machte sich in Gedanken eine Notitz diese ominöse Nocturn-Gasse noch genauer zu erkunden.  
  
„Hmpf.", nuschelte Sirius, als er von seinem Burger abgebissen und geschluckt hatte. „Die Muggel scheinen sich nicht darum zu kümmern, was sie essen, oder?"Die drei Zauberer saßen in einen Mc Donalds und aßen. „Grmpf.", –Lilien schluckte- , „eigentlich schon, aber in einem Fastfood Restaurant wie diesem ist das nicht so wichtig." Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, meinte Lilien: „So, und jetzt gehe ich einkaufen. Das könnte etwas länger dauern, also wenn ihr nicht wollt, müsst ihr nicht mitkommen."„Das hast du heute schon oft genug gesagt, aber wir haben gesagt, dass wir dich beraten, also kommen wir natürlich mit.", entgegnete Remus und folgte dann Lilien hinaus und zu einem ziemlich großen Kaufhaus.  
  
„Was soll ich nehmen, was meinst du?", fragte Lilien und hielt Remus zwei Nachthemden, die beide aus nicht allzu viel Stoff bestanden vor die Nase. „Ämm....", stotterte Remus und schaute sich hilfesuchend nach Sirius um, der gerade etwas weiter entfernt vor einem Ständer mit verschiedenen langarmigen Shirts stand und eifrig von der Verkäuferin, die sich eigentlich um Lilien kümmern sollte, beraten wurde. Heute Abend würde sie wohl todmüde ins Bett fallen, überlegte Remus, solche Berge von Klamotten hatte sie schon an die Kasse getragen oder wieder zurück gehängt... „Huhu?" Lilien wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor Remus Augen und als dieser so plötzlich wieder aus seinen Gedanken aufschreckte, seufzte sie grinsend: „Da du mich ja beraten willst, werde ich die jetzt mal anprobieren, dann kannst du ja sagen, was besser ist, ok?", mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in einer Umkleide und Remus widmete sich wieder Sirius Beobachtung. Er hatte jetzt einige dunkelblaue Oberteile über dem Arm hängen, die seine blauen Augen wohl wunderbar betonen würden, und suchte nach einer freien Umkleidekabine. „Das ist Nummer eins", sagte Lilien und ging kurz vor Remus auf und ab, dann verschwand sie wieder in der Umkleide. Remus runzelte die Stirn. ‚Musste sie sich jetzt genau vor Sirius stellen? Ich wollte doch sehen – Moment! was war das schon wieder für ein Gedanke?!? Ich schätze, damit sollte ich mich später mal genauer auseinandersetzen. Aber jetzt muss ich mich erst mal um Lilien kümmern, mein modischer Sinn ist gefragt!' „Und das ist Nummer zwei.", Lilien umrundete ihn einmal, dann verschwand sie wieder. Remus Blick wanderte wieder zu Sirius, der die Suche nach einer freien Kabine wohl aufgegeben hatte. Ihn (und anscheinend auch die Verkäuferin und einige andere Kundinnen) traf fast der Schlag, als Sirius begann die Shirts einfach so anzuprobieren. Sirius stand etwas von Remus weggedreht, doch Remus konnte die Muskulösen Schultern, den schönen, leicht gebräunten Oberkörper gut erkennen. Remus bemerkte, dass sein Mund offen stand, und schloss ihn rasch wieder. ‚Was zum Teufel ist heute wieder mit mir los?!? Ich gaffe Sirius an, wie ein Teenager im Hormonrausch! Obwohl... so einem Teenager wäre die kleine Tätowierung am Schlüsselbein sicher nicht – Halt! Stop! Was führt mein deppertes Herz da für einen Tanz auf? Das kann ja nicht an Sirius liegen! Ich sollte lieber Lilien – Ja, das ist es! Mein Herzrasen ist die etwas verspätete Reaktion auf Liliens Nachthemden! Wenn jemand da kein Herzrasen bekommt... Gute Güte, was für Gedanken!'  
  
„Also Remus, welches soll ich denn nun nehmen? Hallo? Remus?"Lilien stand neben Remus, der irgendwie mit seine Gedanken ziemlich weit weg war. „Naja, dann nehm ich sie halt beide.", sagte sie schulterzuckend, da sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr: „Nehmen sie das dunkelblaue. Das steht ihnen besser. Aber wenn ich mir das erlauben darf, der Ständer dort drüben wäre ansprechender."Eine feingliedrige Hand wies auf einen der Ständer hinter den Nachthemden. „Was!?!"Lilien fuhr herum, doch sie sah nicht mehr, wer ihr das gerade gesagt hatte, allerdings sah sie einen ganz in schwarz gekleideten Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren, der ihr bekannt vorkam.  
  
Lilien, Sirius und Remus standen schwer bepackt vor dem Kaufhaus, in dem sich Lilien und Sirius soeben fast komplett neu eingekleidet hatten. Sirius trug in jeder Hand drei große Tüten, doch Lilie hatte noch mehr gekauft. Sie trug sechs Tüten und Remus half ihr mit den übrigen drei. „Puh...Ich denke, das wäre geschafft.", seufzte Remus, doch Lilien meinte grinsend: „Nein, ich hab noch keine Umhänge."Als sie Remus entsetzten Blick bemerkte sagte sie: „Weißt du, wir gehen jetzt erst mal zum Tropfenden Kessel, da lassen Sirius und ich unsere Sachen nach Hogwarts schicken und dann gehen wir noch mal in die Winklegasse. Es ist jetzt halb drei und ich denke, dass ich so um vier Uhr bei Madame Malkins fertig bin. Dann geh ich noch ein bisschen bummeln und um halb sechs treffen wir uns im Tropfenden Kessel wieder. Du kannst machen, was du willst, ich meine, du musst nicht mitkommen, wenn du nicht willst.", Remus nickte wieder zufrieden und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel.  
  
„Danke meine Liebe, das wär's. Jetzt müssen sie mir nur noch sagen, welche Umhänge sie wollen.", sagte Madame Malkin und ließ Lilien wieder von dem Schemel, auf dem sie gestanden hatte um Maß zu nehmen, heruntertreten. Lilien wählte zwei einfache schwarze Umhänge, und einige aufwändigere, bunte. „Auf Wiedersehen, meine Liebe. Sie können die Umhänge in drei Tagen abholen.", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sie Madame Malkin und Lilien trat wieder auf die sonnige Winkelgasse hinaus.  
  
Lilien war noch einmal durch die gesamte Gasse geschlendert, hatte bei Flourish und Blotts einige Bücher, und in einem kleinen Laden ein wunderschönes, bewegliches Modell des Sternenhimmels gekauft. Sie war erst in einer Stunde mit Sirius und Remus im Tropfenden Kessel verabredet. Als sie an der Abzweigung, die in die Nocturn Gasse führte vorbei kam, entschied sie sich, sich dort ein wenig umzusehen. Die Gasse war düster, wenig Licht verirrte sich hierher, doch Lilien konnte nichts bedrohliches entdecken. Natürlich, in diesen Läden hier wurden fast ausschließlich Gegenstände voller dunkler Magie verkauft, doch Lilien war der Überzeugung dass dies kein Grund war Angst zu bekommen. Nach ein paar Schritten entdeckte sie eine kleine Buchhandlung, die sehr alt wirkte. Sie trat ein. In der Buchhandlung waren Bücher zu allen Themen der dunklen Magie zu finden und Lilien schritt begeistert die hohen Regale ab. Vor einem Regal, welches ausschließlich Bücher über Handmagie enthielt, blieb sie stehen. Langsam lies sie ihre Finger über die Rücken der alten Bücher gleiten und las die Titel, die in die ledernen Buchrücken geprägt waren. Bei einem Buch mit dem Titel „Die Hohe Kunst der Dunklen Handmagie – starke Flüche und Gegenflüche"blieb sie stehen und nahm es aus dem Regal. Es war ein ziemlich altes Buch, in Runen geschrieben, doch das störte Lilien nicht weiter, ihre Familie hatte eine umfangreiche Bibliothek besessen, in der auch ältere Bücher standen, daher konnte sie Runen ohne Probleme lesen. Sie begann das Vorwort zu lesen, gespannt, ob sie in diesem Buch finden würde, wonach sie suchte. Als vor ihr jemand an das Regal wollte, trat sie einen Schritt zurück und konnte einen erschrockenen Aufschrei nicht ganz unterdrücken, als sie mit dem Rücken an jemanden stieß. Sie drehte sich herum und sah in das Gesicht von Severus Snape, der ebenfalls recht überrascht schien und herumgewirbelt war. Als sie ihn erkannte beruhigte sie sich wieder und nickte ihm freundlich zu, dann schlug sie ihr Buch wieder auf und las weiter.  
  
Snape musterte die junge Frau, mit der er soeben zusammengestoßen war. Sie trug nicht mehr die weite Robe, stattdessen blieb sein Blick an einer weiten schwarzen Hose (!) hängen. Er schnaubte leise, was ihm eine Stirnrunzeln einbrachte und er ging um Lilien herum um zu sehen, in welches Buch sie so vertieft war. Er las über ihre Schulter blickend einen kurzen Absatz, dann meinte er: „Ich dachte, dass sie die dunklen Künste hassen Professor Gray?", er betonte das ‚Professor' so nett, dass Lilien aufblickte und ihn mit einem Blick musterte, der nahe an seinen Eigenen heranreichte.  
  
„Nein Professor, das tue ich nicht. Ich hasse Leute, die mit den dunklen Künsten anderen Leid zufügen, aber aus dem Grund dass sie anderen Leid zufügen und nicht weil sie die dunklen Künste gebrauchen. Wenn sie mich nun entschuldigen, ich habe vor in zwanzig Minuten im tropfenden Kessel zu sein. Bis heute Abend in der Konferenz.", mit diesen Worten klappte Lilien das Buch zu, ging um Snape herum und legte das Buch auf die Theke um zu bezahlen.  
  
Sie trat aus dem Laden heraus, als Snape ihr folgte. „Wenn sie wollen, kann ich ihnen die Läden zeigen die sie hier gefahrlos besuchen können." ‚Was sollte das denn gerade?!? Seit wann bin ich so freundlich? Ich biete NIE Hilfe an!!! Und schon gar nicht viel zu jungen Möchte-Gern-Lehrerinnen! Irgendwas läuft hier ganz und gar nicht normal mit meinem Hirn! Schon allein vorhin, diese Bemerkung, von wegen, welches Nachthemd sie kaufen soll! Ich schätze ich sollte mich dringendst mit meinem Gesundheitszustand auseinander setzen! Zu viele Cruciatus Flüche, vermutlich.'  
  
„Oh, Danke. Haben sie noch etwas zu erledigen, oder begleiten sie mich zum Tropfenden Kessel?"Snape raunzte irgendetwas, jetzt wieder so unfreundlich, wie Lilien ihn kennen gelernt hatte, doch er ging neben ihr her zurück in die Winkelgasse.  
  
Ihr wisst schon, je mehr Reviews, um so längere Chaps... ggg Alfi 


	5. kapitel fünf

Danch 

by Alfi

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Cahraktere, noch die Orte noch sonstwas aus den Büchern von JKR. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Leider.

Rating: PG13, bzw. P12- Slash (im Moment noch ... )

Comment:

**Danke!!!** An Lynne Malfoy, die mir wie immer meine grauenhafte Zeichensetzung geduldig verbessert. Was würde ich (bzw: was würdet ihr) ohne sie nur machen??? knuddl

Kapitel fünf 

Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Stuhl an der Stirnseite des Tisches im Lehrerzimmer, um einige Begrüßungsworte zu Anfang der Lehrerkonferenz zu sagen.

„Nun, da wir ja fast alle", sein Blick wanderte zu dem freien Platz neben Severus, „anwesend sind,"– in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Lilien trat verlegen ein. Zu ihrem Missvergnügen musste sie feststellen, das der einzige freie Platzt nicht wie erhofft neben Sirius und Remus, sondern neben Snape war. Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln setzt sie sich und Dumbledore fuhr fort „Da wir ja nun alle anwesend sind,"diese Worte betonte er so, wie es sonst nur von Snape zu hören war, doch mit einem amüsierten Glitzern in den Augen, „ begrüße ich alle neuen und alten Lehrer wieder zurück in Hogwarts. Ich hoffe sie hatten alle schöne Ferien?", nach zustimmendem Gemurmel fuhr er fort:

„Ich freue mich, dieses Jahr zwei neue Lehrer in unserer Mitte begrüßen zu dürfen:

Professor Lilien Gray für Arithmantik und Professor Sirius Black für Verwandlungen."

Auf diese Ernennungen hin brach im Lehrerzimmer erst einmal mehr oder weniger großer Applaus los, doch Dumbledore brachte sie wieder alle zur Ruhe, indem er das Gespräch auf die Ausarbeitung der Stundenpläne lenkte.

Nach etwa drei Stunden, um halb elf, waren die Stundenpläne aufeinander abgestimmt und nur noch eine Frage blieb offen: Wer sollte zusätzlich den Astronomieunterricht übernehmen, bis ein neuer Lehrer für dieses Fach gefunden war?

Lilien meldete sich in tiefes (nachdenkliches, aber auch recht müdes) Schweigen hinein zu Wort: „Man kann natürlich von niemandem erwarten zwei Fächer zu unterrichten, aber vielleicht wäre es eine Lösung, wenn man Astronomie aufteilen würde?"Nur einige Lehrer, darunter Snape, Lupin und natürlich Professor Dumbledore hatten wirklich zugehört, doch diese horchten bei dem Vorschlag auf.

„Es gibt vier Klassen, die Astronomie haben. Von der dritten bis zur sechsten Klasse. Wie wäre es, wenn je ein Lehrer eine Klasse übernehmen würde? Es gibt sicher einige Lehrer, die sich mit Astronomie auskennen, die könnten dann die unteren Klassen haben und ich nehme die sechste Klasse."

Dumbledore, der aufmerksam zugehört hatte lächelte nun erfreut und stimme begeistert zu. „Gut, Miss Gray, aber wer könnte die anderen Klassen übernehmen? Haben sie da schon Ideen?"„Ja. Ich dachte mir, dass Remus die fünfte Klasse haben kann, er kennt sich auch ziemlich gut mit den Sternen aus."Bei diesen Worten grinste Remus zwar etwas gequält, doch er nickte und stimme Lilien so zu. „Die vierte Klasse könnte Sirius haben, er müsste sich auch gut auskennen."Sirius antwortete nicht, er war mit seinen Gedanken sehr weit weg, doch Remus antwortete für ihn: „Ich denke das macht er gerne."„Und wer die dritte Klasse übernehmen könnte, das weiß ich auch nicht."Dumbledore sah sich in seinem Lehrerzimmer um und überlegte, wer eine zusätzliche Klasse übernehmen könnte und sein Blick fiel auf Snape, der ungerührt zurück starrte und nach einigen Sekunden knurrte: „Ja ja, ich nehme die Klasse."Dumbledore klatschte erfreut in die Hände (riss damit einige wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit) , erhob sich und sagte: „Gut, dann erhalten sie alle morgen ihre Stundenpläne. Ich wünsche ihnen noch eine gute Nacht."

Remus saß in seinem Zimmer auf dem Bett. Er hatte sich schon für die Nacht fertig gemacht und trug nur noch Shorts. ‚ _So. Jetzt sollte ich noch mal drüber nachdenken, was heute eigentlich mit mir los war. Ich bekomme Herzflattern wenn ich Sirius sehe oder ihn umarme, und reagiere ziemlich verzögert auf Lilien im minimal-Nachthemd. Das kann doch nicht normal sein._ ' Remus schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf . _Verdammt, das ist auch nicht normal! Vor einer Woche war Vollmond und wahrscheinlich nimmt mich das noch ziemlich mit. Ich meine, das war zwar vorher nie so, aber immerhin habe ich mich seit längerer Zeit das erste mal wieder ohne Trank verwandelt_. _Und außerdem werde ich ja auch mal älter und dann steckt man sowas nicht mehr so einfach weg! _Remus war mit dieser Erklärung der Dinge zufrieden (oder besser: zufriedener als mit einer anderen), legte sich hin und schlief rasch ein.

ooOOoo

Sry, wenn das chap etwas langweilig ist, aber das is wieder eines von den Teilen, wo die ganzen Infos rein sollen...

Und wie immer, Reviews büddebüdde!!!

Greetz, Alfi


	6. Kapitel sechs

**Danach**

by Alfi

Disclaimer:Mir gehören leider weder die Figuren noch die Orte aus Harry Potter schnüf. Hab sie mir nur ausgeliehen und ich geb sie JKR auch brav wieder zurück.

Wobei... ich hege immer noch die Hoffnung, dass sie sie nicht wieder haben will, wenn ich fertig bin... hoff HoffnungwieBäumchengießt blubb

Rating: R!!! juhuuu tumdidum

Warning: AU, OOC und SLASH nicknick

Wer was gegen sabber -Szenen hat, sollte DAS Kapitel nicht lesen.

Comment: Habe gerade festgestellt, dass die Nummer dieses Kapitels vorzüglich zu meiner Idee passt... irregrins

:Mina:Ein Review!!! wieirrefreu Und was für eins!!!

**DANKE!!!** wie er ihn rumkriegt? ist mir selbst noch nicht ganz klar, glaub ich...

Sternegucken? Ja sicher!!! romantisch werd in Himmel guck geblendetbin Mist. Sonne scheint noch.

Stör dich nicht dran, habe gelegentlich(?) solche Albernheits-Anfälle...

Mein besonderer Dank gilt Lynne Malfoy, die mir erst die wunderbare Welt des Slash eröffnet hat. **DANKE, DANKE, DANKE!!!** Und Gute Besserung wünsch ich dir, ich hoffe es geht gut? knuddl drück das Teil hier **.: - :. ** sieht doch irgendwie nach Frosch aus, oder hab ich n Knick in der Optik? lol

Viel Spaß mit

**Kapitel sechs**

„Nein Sirius, jetzt nicht. Ich bin noch total K.O. vom Vollmond!", Remus klang trotzig, doch ein breites Grinsen begleitete sein Augenrollen, was seine Worte Lügen strafte.

Das sah natürlich auch Sirius, der den Einwand seines Liebsten gar nicht beachtete, sondern fortfuhr, an dessen Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.

„Das macht ü-ber-haupt-nichts! Genieß einfach.", brummte er in Remus Ohr, dann begann er, mit dem Mund über Remus Nacken bis hin zu seiner Brust zu lecken und zu knabbern.

Remus hatte gegen diesen Vorschlag nun auch wirklich nichts einzuwenden uns so rollte er sich herum, um nicht mehr mit dem Rücken zu Sirius zu liegen und dessen Mund größeren Spielraum zu bieten.

Sirius presse seine Lippen kurz aber heftig auf die empfindliche Stelle direkt unter dem Schlüsselbein und entlockte seinem Partner damit ein verhaltenes Stöhnen. Offenbar war er doch nicht so K.O., wie er gesagt hatte, denn in seine untern Körperteile war deutlich das Leben zurückgekehrt. Grinsend begann er über Remus Brustwarze zu lecken, dann nahm er den mittlerweile harten Nippel in den Mund um daran zu saugen. Als er leicht hineinbiss drängte sich Remus noch ein bisschen näher an ihn, versuchte seine Erektion an Sirius Bein zu reiben. Sirius strich sich die langen schwarzen Haare aus der Stirn und blickte mit amüsiert funkelnden Augen auf. Remus enttäuschtes Knurren, das sehr nach Wolf klang, kommentierte er mit einer nach oben gezogenen Augenbraue. „Ich dachte du bist K.O.?", Remus knurrte erneut rollte sich dann plötzlich herum. Die Kräfte des Wolfes hatten ihn jetzt kurz nach Vollmond noch nicht verlassen, so war es ein Leichtes für ihn, Sirius unter sich auf das Bett zu drücken. Er zog die Handgelenke des Schwarzhaarigen über dessen Kopf nach oben und drückte sie mit einer Hand auf das Bett. „Ich muss mich wohl geirrt haben.", erwiderte der Werwolf mit einem Grinsen und blitzenden Augen, die sich vor Lust verdunkelt hatten, dann senkte er den Kopf um sich ausgiebig seinem Partner zu widmen. Er leckte über Sirius Nippel, umschloss sie mit seinem heißen Mund, dann lies er von ihnen ab und pustete sie an. Sirius wandte sich unter ihm, er rieb seine Erektion an Remus Bein, doch Remus hatte vor das heute hinauszuzögern. Er murmelte einen kurzen Spruch und Sirius Hände wurden nun von Tüchern an das Bettgestell gefesselt, so dass Remus beide Hände frei hatte. Er glitt tiefer, hinterließ dabei eine feuchte Spur auf Sirius Brust. Remus lies seine Zunge ein paar mal spielerisch in Sirius Nabel eintauchen und registrierte zufrieden, wie sich sein Partner unter ihm wand und stöhnte. „Aaahhh...... Remus, könntest du das ooohhhh... vielleicht etwas tiefer?"

Der Werwolf glitt noch ein wenig tiefer, umschloss Sirius heißen Schaft mit seinem Mund. Er wollte ihn schmecken, in kosten, wollte ihn ganz. Sirius wimmerte unter der süßen Folter und auch Remus konnte ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Dann plötzlich riss sich Sirius los, rollte sich mit dem überraschten Remus herum und war wieder über ihm. Dann ließ er ihm die gleich Behanglung angedeihen, wie Remus ihm, er fuhr mit der Zunge über Remus Spitze und registrierte dass Remus wirklich nicht mehr K.O. war. Als er seinen Werwolf ein Geräusch von sich geben hörte, das irgendetwas zwischen Wimmern und Knurren sein musste, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er glitt wieder hinauf, verschloss Remus Lippen mit einem heißen Kuss und hob seine Hüften an, um sich mit einem lauten Keuchen auf Remus heißem Schaft niederzulassen. Remus riss die Augen auf, diesen ultimativ erotischen Augenblick wollte er nicht verpassen. Sirius hatte sich auf ihm niedergelassen, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und hielt mit geschlossenen Augen für einige Sekunden vollkommen stil, dann begann er sich langsam zu bewegen. Remus kam jeder seiner Bewegungen mit einem Stoß entgegen und umfasste Sirius Erektion mit talentierten Fingern. Es dauerte nicht lang und ihre Bewegungen wurden schneller und heftiger.

Mit einem Schrei kam Sirius und als er sich heiß auf Remus Bauch ergoss, kam auch der Werwolf. „Oh, Gott, SIRIUS!"

„Oh Gott, Sirius!"Remus saß aufrecht in seinem Bett, von seinem eigenen Schrei geweckt. Er war total nass geschwitzt und eine klebrige Nässe zwischen seinen Beinen sagte ihm, dass er nicht so tun konnte, als hätte er diesen Traum nie gehabt.

Er beseitigte die Spuren seines Traumes mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes und dachte dann noch einmal über seinen Traum nach. ‚Ohoh, keine gute Idee, gar nicht gut. Ich sollte an was total unerotisches denken. Ratten? Ratten haben Fell, genau so wie Schnuffel... Ohoh nicht gut... Knallrümpfige Kröter? Puh... Gut.

Der Traum ... KRÖTER!... hat ja wohl deutlich gemacht, dass ich nicht an verzögerten Reaktionen leide. Das hatte ich doch in der Schule schon einmal! Ich bin total verknallt –diese Aussage muss mich auch noch mal überdenken- aber Sirius steht nun mal leider nicht auf Männer. Also schlage ich ihn mir besser wieder aus dem Kopf!'

Remus legte sich wieder hin und bemühte sich, wieder einzuschlafen, bevor er seinen Gemütszustand näher analysieren konnte. Das sollt er tun, wenn er nicht so.., abgelenkt... war.

Na, war das gut, oder war das sch? Mehr?

keine Reviews - keine Möglichkeit da was zu beeinflussen.

**.:-:.**

Alfi hört auf einmal stimmen im Kopf umguck WAH! Engelchen und Teufelchen auf den Schultern seh

Engelchen:Harfestimm Was tust du nur?

Teufelchen:gelangweilt Was wohl?

Alfi:Äh... Hallo. Was tu ich denn jetzt?

Engelchen:Du Harfewegsteck strapazierst deine Synapsen mit solchem... Mist! Und nicht nur das, du strapazierst damit auch noch andere!

Teufelchen:Was soll das denn heißen? Schund!?!

Engelchen:Na was wohl? Das ist doch der größte Mist hier! Sie könnte ihr DENK-Organ doch viel sinnvoller nutzen, in dem sie lernt!

Teufelchen: Lernen stöhn Das kannst ja auch nur du Langweiler vorschlagen! Und das ist KEIN Mist!

Engelchen:Oh doch, das ist es, du piep!

Teufelchen:Dreizackraushol DU bist der piep!!!

Engelchen:piiiieeeep

Teufelchen:piiiiiieeeeeep

Alfi:Äh, Hallo? Geht's um mich?

Engelchen:piiieeep

Teufelchen:piiiieeeep

Alfi:Teufelchenwegschubs Was willst du mir sagen? Engelchenanguck

Engelchen:Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft DIESE Art von Freizeitbeschäftigung mögen! Das ist total niveaulos! Du könntest LERNEN, stell dir das mal vor!

Alfi:jaaaa... Engelchenwegschubs Und du?

Teufelchen:Lass den Langweiler. Lernen ist doch doof! Deine Fanfic ist cool und das finden andere auch und deshalb MUSST du weitermachen! Und überhaupt, jeder braucht einen Spleen!

Alfi:Hmmmm... Hast recht. EngelcheninGlassperr TeufelchenHandgeb

Einen (Einen?!?) Spleen braucht wirklich jeder!

Teufelchen:nick

**.:-:.**

tja, das war grad irgendwie in meinem Hirn (hab ich sowas? komisch, wusste ich gar

nich...) und wollte raus...

werbungnachmach _Sind wir nicht alle ein bisschen bluna?_ nicknick ich schon...

Sorry, hatte heut meinen extrem albernen Tag... kann vom Schafmangel kommen...

Egal, könnte auch normal sein... WURSCHT JETZT!!! sichzusammenreiß _Aber echt, hey! _lach

n paar Reviews wär'n nicht schlecht, kennt ihr ja.

greetz,

Alfi

wink

Oh, und sry, dass das chap jetzt erst kommt!

Und ich denk, am Wochenende gibt's kein neues, da bin ich im Urlaub.

Und deshalb gibt's wahrscheinlich die Woche drauf auch noch keins...


End file.
